Kiss Me or Kill Me?
by damonsass
Summary: Elena has been dating Stefan Salvatore, for three years. He was her love and her best friend... that is until another Salvatore brother came into the picture revealing that the man she loved wasn't who she thought he was. (A Delena Story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's Syd I just wanted to say hi! I'm newer to creating stories on here. I've had wattpad for a while, but it's dying out so I decided to jump here. I hope you guys enjoy the story! Please review so I can get feedback on what you liked/didn't like. This story can be controversial so just know there may be disturbing and/or graphic sections in this book regarding sex, rape, language and violence may be used in this story. Just warning you as a precaution. (Rated M for a reason) Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I should only have to say this once throughout this story but I own nothing besides the plot! Thank you!**

 **3rd person POV**

"Really Elena?" Stefan jokingly scolded as she dropped the spatula. They were making her favorite: chicken and rice with steamed vegetables.

"I'm sorry! I'm not made for the kitchen and you know that." Elena grabbed the nearest towel slapping his ass with it earning a wink from her boyfriend.

Elena and Stefan met in high school late sophomore year when he moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Now that they attended Whitmore College together, everyone knew they would be destined to eventually start a life together someday. Elena's mind was focused on the present, however.

It was their third anniversary today. He had prepared her a perfect dinner... with her unwanted help of course.

She wanted to surprise him with something special as well. She had snatched his phone when he was sleeping about a week ago. Sending a message to everyone in his phone, she told them she was throwing a party to celebrate at the Salvatore mansion.

"Elena?"

"Yeah?" She asked drying some silverware off. When she wasn't at Whitmore, she lived in the Salvatore house with him and her brother Jeremy who stayed with them in the Salvatore house in one of the seven bedrooms.

Elena didn't know why Stefan had chosen the second largest bedroom using the largest for storage, though, she never asked. She just assumed it had belonged to his parents before they died.

"Are you happy?" He asked not taking his eyes off the tomato he was cutting. She reached for his hand causing him to look at her.

"What kind of question is that Stefan? Of course I'm happy," she smiled leaning in placing a chaste kiss on his lips. His smile grew. "Did you see the news today? Another animal attack right outside of Whitmore. Ten people were killed," she changed her tone worried.

"Yeah I saw, but that animal won't get near you or me. I promise," he smiled kissing her forehead.

Elena couldn't shake it. She had felt so uneasy. Animal attacks had been scattering throughout all of Virginia for more than five years. Not in small quantities either. The least the animal would take would be ten or more.

"I'm serious Stefan this has set me on edge for years. I wanted to go to college out of state, but I couldn't leave Jer behind. Now that he finally graduated I can take you and him and get the hell out of this state," she shook her head.

Stefan reached for her hand pulling her in for a hug. Elena smiled. His warm and inviting body was the cure to anything.

"How about we focus on us and how we've managed to deal with each other for this long," he chuckled. "Tell you what, I'll go get your gift," he changed the subject pecking her lips before jogging out of the room. Elena sighed.

He was right. She never got the chance to focus on what she wanted in life. It was always going to school and working to provide for Jeremy and herself. Stefan had always asked if he could help, and Elena always declined his request. When Elena went to college, money got tight and she considered dropping out and working to help Jeremy finish high school. Stefan nearly forced her to stay in college. She had made so many sacrifices. It was her turn to be happy for a change.

A small chime came from her pocket as she sat down on the couch.

 **Bon:**

 _Please tell me I can invite people to that party tomorrow? I'll bring your favorite liquor_?

Elena rolled her eyes.

 **Lena:**

 _Course Bon but not too many. Stefan still doesn't know and I don't know how he'll react_

Another chime.

 **Bon:**

 _And this is why I love you._

Elena put her phone on her lap as Stefan walked in the room with a small box. Her heart skipped a beat. No. She wasn't ready for this. Sitting down beside her, Stefan handed the intimidatingly tiny box.

He rolled his eyes knowing what she was thinking. "I know what you're thinking and it's not that I promise. I know you a lot better than you think you do," he smiled. Her heart settled. It was only their first year of college of course. She wouldn't be ready for that step for quite some time.

Opening the box she found a key. "What is this?" She asked as she opened it. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw his fancy handwriting of her initials on the key. "Is this something corny like a key to your heart?" Elena rolled her eyes smiling at him.

"No it's a key to our new house in New Orleans," he smiled. Her face lit up.

"New Orleans? Like Louisiana?" He nodded. She jumped up squealing straddling him on the couch. He patted her back embracing her.

"Oh my God I love you Stefan! We're getting out of here! Wait what about-"

"Jeremy's room will be in the basement next to his gaming room. It's a big house Lena," he smiled as she got off of him sitting next to him. She could hardly believe it. They were moving out of state. No more hiding in the shadows worrying about if she could go for a jog without being killed by the rabid animal. She grew up in this town and loved it here, but enough was enough. Elena wouldn't be able to live with herself if someone she loved got hurt.

"Oh and then my friend Lexi texted me asking if she could bring some people to the party.." he mentioned with a straight tone as Elena sat up. He knew.

"Heh, surprise?"

"You know what? I think a party is just what we need to loosen up. Tell you what, I'll help you with the planning. Get Bonnie and Caroline over here so they can help too," he smiled. "I can call Tyler and ask him if we could borrow his kegs."

"Really?" Elena's face lit up. "You think it's a good idea?"

"It's a great idea hon. Everyone can come and celebrate us while trashing the place," he joked standing up and raising her to her feet. "Question, if you invited people from my phone who all did you invite?" He asked.

"Everyone on your contact list?" She could see color drain from his face.

"What?" Anger grew in his eyes.

"What do you mean? I figured if you had them in your contact list, they were important to you. Plus there are some people in there you have not told me about. Like that Lexi chick for exam-"

"Elena you can't be serious. Tell me you're kidding.." Elena was silent. She knew he would hate it.

"Elena there are some people that I _can't_ have here if they find-" a loud knock echoed through the parlor. He sighed standing up walking to the door clenching his fists clearly annoyed.

When the door opened revealing a man about the same height as her boyfriend, Stefan froze.

"Shit.."

"Now come on Stef, that's no way to treat me after so many years.." the man crossed his arms stepping into the house. "How's my least favorite brother?" He mocked.

Brother? Stefan had said he was an only child.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Stefan nearly yelled.

"Hey now, this is my house too. I lived here before you ever did," he stepped into the parlor. "Looks a little more rusty and outdated if you ask me. Just like you Stefan. Perfect place for a party though. Lots of open space and don't forget the booze in the basemeeeent.." he paused noticing Elena.

Elena had to admit. This man was pretty. His dark straight hair hung right above his eyebrows. A little messy if you asked her, but not a bad messy. A sort of 'I just had sex' messy. His hair was nothing compared to those eyes though. His icy blue eyes could cut through your soul. His eyes held danger and intensity.

"Who are _you_?" He looked her up and down flashing her a smile. Arrogant. His eyes and the way he held himself were bleeding arrogance.

She opened her mouth to speak when Stefan stepped in front of her.

"She's no one. Doesn't mean a damn thing to me. Now will you leave?" Stefan took another step towards his 'brother'. Elena looked down confused. Why would he ever say something like that about her? What happened between him and his brother? So many questions flooded her head drowning her.

"If she's no one then you wouldn't mind me hitting on her would you?" He asked moving past Stefan.

"Umm.. she would mind," Elena spoke up as the man came closer reaching for her hand. Grabbing it, he brought it to his lips pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. His eyes didn't stray from hers, and Elena's breath hitched a tiny bit. He smirked as if he knew he was getting under her skin.

"You must be Elena," he smiled. "I'm Damon, Stefan's older brother." Elena glanced to Stefan who stood silently not looking at her.

"Stefan said he was an only child," she called him out.

"Ouch Stef, that one hurt. I mean I'm supposed to be ruining _your_ life, and I think that little comment just ruined mine," Damon made a pouting face before beginning to laugh. Sarcasm. Add that one to the list. "Oh brother," he patted his shoulder walking past him to the stairs. "We have so much catching up to do!"

"What? No! I said get the hell out Damon!" He pointed to the door.

"Fine..." Damon walked slowly to the door looking Elena up and down with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows before he walked out. Stefan closed the door behind him.

"I can expl-" Stefan began as the door opened again.

Damon waltzed back in with his luggage.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked more than annoyed now.

"I got the fuck out... now I'm back with my suitcase," he smiled walking to the stairs. He looked to Stefan. "If you took my room I might have to kill you. Elena, dear if you took my room I could make an exception to share," he winked. She rolled her eyes.

"Which room is his?" Elena asked.

"The one we use to store _useless_ crap," he shouted enough for Damon to hear. His brother replied by flipping him off all the way up the stairs.

Once he was upstairs, Elena crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Guess tonight is ruined?" He chuckled nervously.

"You think?" Elena whispered in an angry tone.

"Well, Jesus Elena. Let's think for a moment. Who was the one who invited everyone from my contact list without telling me?" Stefan yelled.

"And you decided not to tell me you have a brother? What else are you hiding?" She scoffed almost in tears. "The party was a surprise. I figured you would like everyone you know and love at our party, but you know what? You don't like the gift? Take the receipt back and uninvite everyone. I'm going for a run. You can eat without me," she fumed not being able to see anything. Only the tears brimming in her eyes.

Elena walked upstairs, changed into her running clothes and went out the door not even looking in Stefan's direction. She wasn't jogging, she was sprinting. Elena ran all across town. About halfway to the high school she heard tennis shoes behind her.

"Hey, wait up!" She recognized the voice instantly. Not a hard one to forget.

"What?" Elena asked as Damon trotted beside her.

"Why are people so rude to me today?" He said. Elena turned to glance at him. He wore dark grey sweatpants and a white wife-beater. He was still attempting to get to her, but Elena knew what kind of man he was. Plus, she was dating his brother who was so much more kind and loving than this man.

"Just caught me at a bad time," Elena answered running a little faster. Damon easily caught up.

"Did I cause a fight between the happy couple?" He asked running backwards so he could face her.

Elena stopped running placing her hands on her hips. Damon stopped with her.

"What did you do to him?" She said trying to find a grasp as to what was going on.

"What do you mean what did I do to him? You mean what did _he_ do to _me_." His eyes were intense now.

"Okay.. spill!" Elena sat at the nearest bench. Damon closer to her than she was comfortable with, but she ignored it.

"He took my girl," he stated looking her up and down.

"Seriously? I hope you're not talking about me cause we just met and you're not off to a good start so far," she crossed her arms.

"Katherine. Her name was Katherine. She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department, but she was needy and desperate. A lot like you in that department-"

"Hey!" Elena crinkled her nose.

"You're dating Stefan. Proving my point," Damon nodded matter of factly.

"Stefan is kind and handsome and sensitive and smart and cares about my feelings whereas you-"

"Got the looks? Is amazing in bed? The eternal stud?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"Revenge," he frowned. She looked confused. "Right I didn't finish my story. Stefan took my girl as in he got her killed. He didn't know that her and I were a couple ever, but as soon as he laid an eye on her he lashed out and shot me in the chest with a vervain gun. I woke up about an hour later and she was gone.." Elena stood not knowing what to do. His eyes said everything. He wasn't kidding. This guy was going to kill someone.

"Stefan never killed anyone," she argued as he grabbed her wrist. He leaned into her looking her straight in the eye.

"Sit down," he ordered. Elena didn't know what came over her, but she followed what he said.

"Now, Elena my dear I want you to think hard. Have you ever felt like Stefan would kill you?"

"One time he got really angry and I was terrified because I picked up his phone for him when he was in the shower," Elena kept looking into those icy blue eyes as if in a haze. It felt as if she was inn a dream she couldn't control.

"Who was on the other line?"

"I don't know."

"Dammit Stef. Why do you have to compel your girl?" He thought for a moment. "Do you love Stefan?"

"Yes." He squinted his eyes thinking.

"Is Stefan a jealous boyfriend?"

"He trusts me, but yes," she answered.

"Would he throw a punch if I kissed his girl?"

"Yes," Elena looked a little confused looking away snapping out of her haze just as Damon tapped her arm once.

"Focus," Damon snapped his fingers. Elena looked back into his eyes. "Damn. I guess I will have to find another way to get under his skin," he sat thinking.

"Elena, I want you to always defend me from now on. Don't make it too obvious though. Can't have my brother knowing anything of what I'm up to," Damon smiled. "Whenever Stefan tries to compel you I want you to tell me what he told you. Do you understand?" Elena nodded.

"I understand."

"Great, now how hot do you think I am?" Damon asked having a little fun.

"A solid 11/10," Elena stated. Damon smirked.

"Would you ever cheat on Stefan with me?"

"No."

"Damn. Well, I tried," Damon shrugged. "Now I want you to forget everything we talked about except I always want you to defend me. Choose my side and make it subtle. I want you to tell me when Stefan compels you even if he tells you not to tell anyone. Do you understand?" Damon asked. Elena nodded.

"Good! Now this entire time we have been getting to know one another and this was an amazing talk! Now you're about to get up and leave." Elena followed orders smiling.

"Thank you so much for the talk Damon. It was amazing getting to know you so well!" She smiled standing.

"Hold on, Elena I have something for you. It's an anniversary present for you. Didn't have time to give one to Stefan," he stated dripping with sarcasm, "but here." He handed her a small box.

"What is with all of these tiny boxes today?" Elena asked.

"Open it." Damon said impatiently. He had places to go and people to see.

Opening the box, she found a necklace. It had a circular silver piece with intricate designs and a ruby placed perfectly on top.

"It's beautiful.." she breathed. "Will you?" She asked turning to face away from him as he reached for her necklace.

"Of course," he moved her hair grazing his fingers along her neck moving it to the side. "You have a lovely neck Miss Gilbert," he smiled clasping the neck. She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm just saying.."

"Okay well.. thanks for the talk. I'm gonna go talk to Stefan. Maybe I can help you try to fix things with him.." Elena smiled standing.

"Anytime Elena," he fake smiled as she began jogging back to the house. Looking down he held an identical necklace to the one she was wearing. "Anytime," he said as he could almost feel her blood gliding down his throat. His fangs popped out. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. All in good time, he mentally told himself. His plan to ruin Stefan's life was just beginning.

 ***Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter! It's been a while since I've written so I'm a little rusty but I hope you enjoy it! Damon has a lot of plans to ruin his brother's future by using Elena as a weapon against him. I have big plans for Stefan and big plans for Damon like you've most likely never seen before so I hope you like it! It may be confusing at times but it will all come together in the end. Thanks again! Like and review please! -Syd***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter, from here on it will only get more interesting. Let me know if you get confused on anything because I'll have the idea of what's going on in my head and it doesn't always reciprocate the right way! I hope you enjoy! Thank you!**

 **Damon's POV**

"Fuck off dude," a teen said at the bar when Damon had thrown him an insult.

"Dude?" Damon asked. "Really? Dude?" He chuckled. The teen stood looking up to Damon in a threatening stance. "You have a death wish, don't you?" Damon took a swig of his beer and a shot before standing.

"I wouldn't," a voice from behind him said. Damon turned seeing a man most likely in his mid thirties. He squinted his eyes at the man. "That's the mayors kid."

"And?" Damon asked.

"He's a minor. The mayor would have your head," the man threw back his head taking a shot.

"Underaged, drinking and trying to pick a fight is what he is. That makes him doing the illegal act which means I can do this and it won't mean a thing," Damon turned and punched the kid square in the nose breaking it. The boy fell to the ground unconscious. Damon looked to the bartender snapping his fingers once and pointing to the kid. "I think this one needs a taxi," he nodded. "Oh and another shot for me and my friend over here," he pointed to the man that warned him.

Opening his mouth to object, the man shook his head and took the shot.

"Thanks," he nodded. Damon took the shot then sat the glass down.

"Yeah, thanks for paying by the way," Damon patted his shoulder standing and walking to the door. He could hear the man chuckle in disgust and mutter "dick", but he kept walking. It was his first night since he had seen his brother in about forty years and met the beautiful Elena. She looked exactly like his love, Katherine which threw him off and brought back emotions... if there were still emotions left inside him. It confused him, and he wanted to know more about Elena and why she looked like Katherine. Is that why Stefan was with her?

About two years ago, he was in New Orleans with Katherine. She had been helping him find his brother after he disappeared about a year before. They had heard from one of his close friends, Slater, who was good at tracking people. He gave Damon the coordinates to where Stefan was spotted last. New Orleans. He wanted to makeup with his brother after driving him off the rails a couple times.

All he wanted was his brother back. Then he would have everything. His girl, his brother, everything. Now, she was gone and he knew his brother had turned her in for money, so Slater had told him.

Searching for his brother for two years had taken a toll on his humanity and hope. One by one his emotions left him leaving nothing but a gaping hole full of carelessness. He had one goal in his life. Find Stefan. Kill Stefan.

Then, out of the blue a week ago a light hit him. Elena's text from Stefan's phone. He chuckled to himself thinking how her name actually means 'shining light'.

He decided it was only fitting to torment him with _his_ girl. An eye for an eye as it is. Damon had to be smart about it though. This is Stefan. The only time he was ever cautious is when Damon is with him.

As he reached the Salvatore house, he took off his jacket hanging it on the coat rack. Seeing Stefan and Elena asleep on the couch cuddling, he took the door slamming it shut.

The two jolted awake.

"Really Damon?" Elena rubbed her eyes.

"Dick," Stefan muttered leaning back against the couch.

"Good evening love birds," Damon smiled taking Elena's hand after she stood and spinning her in a circle causing her to stumble not fully awake yet.

"Stef, you look parched.. would you like someone- er something to drink?" Damon joked making a face due to the fact that Elena didn't know about what they were. "Right I forgot.. not a drinker. He's an alcoholic, 'Lena I'm sure you've noticed something like _that_ by now? He'd probably go around ripping people's heads off if he didn't get a drink," Damon's every word dripped with sarcasm. Stefan glared as Elena rolled her eyes.

"He drinks alcohol, but he's not an alcoholic. I don't know what you're talking about. He's fine," Elena crossed her arms looking from one brother to the next.

"You're such an ass," Stefan scoffed before looking Elena directly in the eye. "Forget this conversation ever happened. Go up to our room, take a shower and come back down for dinner," he compelled her. Elena looked to Damon opening her mouth. Damon's brain almost exploded. She was going to tell him what Stefan compelled her.

"Stefan will you follow me?" He asked vamping outside before Elena could get a word in.

Stefan followed.

"What was that about? I just had to compel her that you didn't just vamp out of the living room," Stefan yelled.

"I'm a vampire. I can do whatever I want and I don't care about if she knows it's not my problem. But, out of curiosity, why _doesn't_ she know? It's very interesting isn't it that you would leave out the most important part of you. You can't keep this a secret forever Stef, she deserves to know," Damon sighed sarcastically crossing his arms. "What happens when she gets older and you still look the same? It's been like what? Three years? She's bound to find out you're not aging soon. What will happen then?" Damon asked sarcastically. No worry projected from Stefan's face. It was then Damon knew.

"Why the fuck do you care? It's not you're business. I love her and she loves me. I want a normal life. Which is why I want you out," Stefan argued standing tall.

"No. I just got here. I found you after what? Forty years and you want to kick me to the curb. Not a chance, brother," Damon stood taller.

"Fine if you're staying, no feeding on people here. I won't be able to control myself. And you know what happens when I can't control myself," Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"And you know what happens when I get angry. I kill and kill and kill until I'm satisfied," Damon stepped closer to Stefan. "You know what?" He tapped his chin. "I think I'll go tell Elena to throw a dinner party! Oh wait," he tapped his chin again. "Elena's already throwing a party, so you better behave yourself Stef, or the next death to happen in Mystic Falls will be Elena's," he walked past him slamming his shoulder into Stefan's as he walked by. Stefan grabbed his neck with one hand, and Damon snatched it, broke it and turned snapping his neck in one fell swoop. "That's for Katherine," he mumbled to the corpse in front of him.

Throwing Stefan over his shoulder, Damon walked him down to the cellar locking him in for the night.

"Sleep tight, brother," he murmured.

When he came back up, Elena was preparing food. Her hair was still wet from the shower, and she was looking at the recipe for whatever she was cooking like she only had a certain time frame to complete it.

"Hey, need some help?" Damon asked. It was time to put his plan in action.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked ignoring his comment.

"Out for the night. He needed a break," he commented walking to the sink to wash his hands. "What are you making?" He asked.

"Salsa for tomorrow night. This is the Gilbert family recipe, it goes waay back," she commented handing him the paper.

"Ugh your family's salsa sucks ass," he didn't even look at the paper. Damon remembered tasting it back in 1862 at one of the Founder's parties.

"What?" Elena asked. "You haven't even tried it," she furrowed her eyebrows. He thought for a second.

"Just by looking at this sheet I mean. All the Founder's salsa sucks except for the Salvatore's not that I'm biased or anything," he shrugged.

"Sounds pretty biased to me," she giggled.

"I like you," he pointed to her before dipping his finger in her salsa and tasting it. He made a face. "You know how to laugh," he reached in the spice cabinet, pulled out oregano and tapped his finger letting a couple dashes mix with the rest of the flavors. Putting it away he grabbed cilantro and basil adding them both. He waved for the wooden spoon. Handing it to him, Elena stepped back watching him stir.

"Here, try," he handed her a chip. Dipping it in, Elena brought it to her mouth and moaned.

"It's so good. I didn't know you cooked," Elena rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

"You got a little," he gestured to his lips. Elena went to the other corner of her mouth trying to wipe it off. Damon rolled his eyes reaching his finger to her lips and taking off the salsa. Elena watched him intently as he brought his finger to his lips sucking it off. "Mmh," he moaned, "you're right. Delicious in every way," he winked at her.

After a couple seconds, Elena regained her composure.

"You know I'm with Stefan.. that's enough. You're just trying to get under his skin, and he's not even here," she snapped.

"Who says I'm trying to get under _his_ skin?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "I don't see how Stefan likes you. He's more of a vanilla kind of guy and just by looking at you.." he looked her up and down. "I can tell you are most definitely not vanilla. Feisty isn't his type. I like it though, it's hot," he stepped closer to her.

"My feisty attitude only flares up in the presence of psychopaths," she rolled her eyes continuing to work on another batch of salsa.

"Ouch," he clutched his chest. "Well consider this psychopath's feelings hurt," he made a pouting face. "Speaking of psychopaths, how well do you think you know your boyfriend?" He asked after grabbing a container of cherries from the fridge and sitting at the bar stool watching her make another batch.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked not even glancing up at him.

"Oh you know, his childhood, where he lived before Mystic Falls, past girlfriends... eating habits?" He asked popping a cherry into his mouth.

"Um, we've dated for three years, I'm pretty sure I know just about everything," she chuckled.

"Where did he grow up?" Damon asked.

"Mystic Falls, but he moved for a couple years and came back to finish high school," she shrugged squinting at the recipe again.

"A couple years. HA," Damon chuckled. Elena opened her mouth to reply confused, but before she could get a word out, he blurted, "continue.."

"Umm he lived in New Orleans for a while, Chicago and New York City, but stayed in Chicago for a couple years. He eats just about everything and he's only mentioned two girlfriends. One was Valerie and the other was Katherine, but-"

"Katherine." He interrupted her.

"Yeah. He would never talk about her. Said she died about a year ago, why? Did you know her?" She put down her wooden spoon intrigued. He decided to be honest.

"Oh I knew Katherine. She was arrogant, selfish and manipulative. She loved Stefan, but used him again and again to get what she wanted," he paused. "But I swear she was the most beautiful and elegant creature you had ever laid eyes on. She knew how to laugh as well. When you were around her, I don't think you could ever get rid of your smile.." he trailed off obviously saying too much.

"I'm sorry.." Elena mustered.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked squinting his eyes.

"I'm really sorry for your loss. You obviously loved her too. I'm sorry," she said sincerely. Damon didn't know what to say. He sat there quietly gazing into her eyes with his mouth slightly ajar. After a couple seconds, his gaze dropped snapping out of his trance.

"I... uh.. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Elena," he smiled briefly catching her eyes for a mere millisecond.

Who _was_ she?

"Goodnight!" She called after him.

Damon laid in bed for almost three hours staring at the ceiling. All he could think was her name over and over again. Elena. He cursed himself for thinking of anyone but Katherine. I mean she had died about a year ago, which is basically a couple seconds to humans, and now he was already thinking of another woman. He hated himself. **Hate**.

He needed a distraction. _Something_ to get his mind off of her. Sex. Perfect. He got up ready to walk out of the house when he found himself in his brothers room. Since he was in the cellar, Elena was the only one in there, and she was sound asleep.

Walking quietly to the edge of her bed, Damon saw her necklace that he'd given her sitting on her nightstand. Giving her the fake necklace was to ensure that he could still compel her without his brother's superstition. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out the vervained one that belonged to Katherine before she turned. Without thinking twice, he grabbed her replica necklace switching them out. **Guilt**. Stuffing the other one back in his pocket, he turned to her in her bed.

God she was so beautiful. Her chest heaved in and out slowly as her smushed face rested on her pillow. He reached out moving some of her hair from her face. He envied his brother for what he had. **Jealousy**. Damon grazed the back of his pointer finger down her cheek. Such smooth skin. So beautiful. After waiting there for a couple more minutes watching her sleep, he found peace and walked out laying back down and falling immediately asleep.

 **3rd persons POV**

The party was coming sooner than planned. Elena was frantically cooking and on the phone trying to reach Stefan at the same time.

"Oh my God!" She saw Stefan coming up from the basement rubbing the back of his head. He had just woken up from his broken neck. Damon had left the door ajar for whenever he came back to life. "Where the hell were you last night? And why were you in the basement? Did you sleep down there?" She asked.

There was nothing but storage and the wine cellar down in the basement besides the old cellars from back in the day. Stefan thought for a minute.

"Uh no. I was looking for alcohol for tonight and figured I should ask you first. What do you want?" He asked.

"Not wine. This is a party, babe. Tyler and Matt are bringing the kegs and beer right now, so maybe you could go buy some Malibu, Black Velvet, Smirnoff, Mike's Hard, my favorite tequila and bourbon I guess since you and your brother are a fan of that disgusting old person drink," she shrugged.

"A lot of people you invited are fans of that disgusting old person drink," he smiled placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you," Elena smiled leaning into his touch.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry our anniversary didn't go as planned. I will make it up to you," he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Alright. Go shower you smell.." she giggled. Stefan rolled his eyes before jogging up the stairs.

Not a moment later, the front door opened and Caroline and Bonnie came through with more than enough alcohol in their hands. Well, Stefan didn't have to go to the store anymore.

"Morning Elena!" Caroline squealed kissing her cheek.

"Morning guys! I see you brought me an anniversary present?" She raised an eyebrow at the alcohol.

"You and Stefan of course," Caroline smiled. Caroline had always had a thing for her boyfriend, and hated herself for it. It's not like she could do anything about those feelings though. He was a kind and gorgeous man. But he loved Elena.

"Where's the party?" Bonnie asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"Bonnie it's tonight," Elena laughed.

"Pre-party and after party are actually a thing, Eelena.." Bonnie shrugged.

"Pre-party is here!" The door swung open as a blonde walked through carrying a bottle of what appeared to be tequila.

Her eyes darted to Elena, and her smile disappeared.

"Katherine?" She asked skimming her eyes up and down. "I thought you were dead.." she backed up a step.

"Umm.. I'm Elena. Not Katherine?" Elena was confused. The girl nodded still a little taken back.

"Lexi," she nodded introducing herself. "Where's Stefan?" She asked.

"Showering, he should be down in a minu.." she trailed off as the girl ran up the steps.

"Um.." Bonnie looked at Elena. Elena's mouth hung open.

"Should I uh?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," her friends said in unison. Elena was about to walk up the stairs when the door flew open again. Damon walked through.

"I thought you were gonna help set up for the party. Where have you been?" Elena crossed her arms as Damon walked through the door.

"I don't fuck and tell, princess," Damon winked.

"You're disgusting.." Elena made a face.

"I know," Damon grabbed the bourbon bottle Bonnie handed her from her hand and chugged.

"Who is _that_?" Caroline asked.

"That's Stefan's brother, Damon Salvatore," Elena said as Damon tuned in with his hearing.

"He's _hot_ ," Caroline whispered in Elena's ear. Elena shook her head.

"Don't even try. He's an ass," Elena handed her glass to Caroline. Damon rolled his eyes.

Elena walked up the stairs, and Damon thought for a moment and followed.

Elena heard some voices upstairs and followed them to her bedroom. Standing just outside the open door, she was about to go in when someone behind her grabbed her mouth with one hand and her stomach with the other pulling her back.

Startling her, she nearly screamed. It was Damon. He brought his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet and stay put then pointed to the room and his ear as if they would hear them.

Glancing into the room, Elena saw her boyfriend sliding a shirt on bickering with the girl Lexi. Damon peeked his head right above hers watching them bicker.

"You know I just met Elena," she held up an old picture of a woman. Elena couldn't quite see it from there, but she knew it had to be Katherine since Lexi had accidentally mistaken her for Katherine.

"And? Elena is different from Katherine. I thought she was Katherine when I first saw her, but as I came to know her I realized she's nothing like Katherine. I fell," he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Damon shook his head. He knew his brother was off his rocker. He could tell from a mile away this was all an act.

"Stefan I don't know what you're doing, but you have some serious explaining to do. I can tell you're not yourself... you're over the edge again aren't you?" She crossed her arms clearly pissed off.

Elena opened her mouth to say something to Damon, but he put his finger to her lips making a face to tell her to shut up.

"I'm not over the edge I'm fine.." he muttered.

"Stefan you know I can tell.. and you know you can't have a party tonight. It's too risky. What the hell is wrong with you? You can kill someone!" She yelled.

"And you are just going to get in my way tonight. This party must happen. It's in _his_ best interest," he crossed his arms. Damon furrowed his brow. Who was _he?_

"Oh no. Tell me you're not working for him again. Ste-" cutting her off Stefan quickly vamped to her snapping her neck.

Elena gasped. Stefan's eyes shot to the door.

 ***hey guys sorry it took a while for the second chapter. This one is way more interesting than the first and it will only get more and more interesting, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review for feedback I really appreciate it! Love you guys! -Syd***


	3. Chapter 3

**Elena's POV:**

Stefan's head started to turn towards the door as Damon grabbed her mouth, and lifted her with the other hand pulling her out of sight. A huge gust of wind came at her. She closed her eyes. In about two seconds, she opened them. The woods. She was in the woods. Elena looked to Damon who was pacing back and forth. Elena's head spun. So many scenarios were happening inside her head. Elena actually considered she was inside a dream. A horrific and terrible dream that she couldn't wake up from.

"What?" She yelled looking around confused. Her head pounded and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes from confusion and her fear.

Damon ignored her talking to himself and continuing to pace.

Her boyfriend had just killed somebody... snapping their neck right in front of her. What did the Lexi girl do?

"Damon.. I can't-"

"Not now Elena I'm trying to figure this out!" He barked at her continuing to talk to himself about the certain man Stefan was referring to.

"He killed.. he he killed that girl.." Elena sobbed.

"I said not now Elena!" Damon eyed her for a second continuing to talk. Katherine's name came up along with Stefan's.

Elena huffed more than furious. Grabbing Damon by the collar, she pushed him as hard as she could. The push made him step back once basically not affecting him at all.

"I'm so fucking tired of all the lies, dammit!" She yelled in his face. Elena caught his attention now. "Now what the hell is going on?!" He stayed quiet for a couple seconds taken back at her aggressive words. He looked down to her lips.

"I'm so fuckin' turned on right now," his facial expression and tone remained the same. His head came closer to hers about an inch as if he was about to kiss her.

"Jesus! Not the right time for that!" She yelled before thinking pushing him away. He smiled at her flashing a toothy grin. "Never the right time for that! Now spill," she ordered. He hesitated.

"Alright.. but only if you promise not to freak out?"

"A little late for that don't you think?" She began to cry again. "Oh my God! Bonnie and Caroline are in the house," she pulled out her phone. Damon grabbed it right away.

"Ah ah ah you don't want to do that. They'll be safe," he stated. "Most likely.."

"He just... they need to get out of the house now!" She reached for her phone. "And how am I here?!" Looking around at all the trees surrounding her. She started crying again as her breath became uneven. Pretty soon, she realized she was hyperventilating.

"Elena calm down," he took her face in his hands keeping her steady. "Look at me, look at me," he took her chin gently with his pointer finger and thumb to keep her gaze on him. Damon took a deep breath in. Elena mimicked him. "Good.." he let go of her face. "Now promise me you'll stay calm.." he looked down preparing himself.

"I can't. He just killed-"

"He didn't kill her. She'll be fine. Lex will wake up in about an hour or so," he shrugged.

"What?"

"She's a vampire, and so is Stefan and so am I," he crossed his arms.

Elena was silent before letting out a laugh.

"Oh my God. I've never hated you more. Could you tell the fucking truth for one god damn second? This isn't a joke!" Elena rubbed her eyes.

"Elena.." he looked around before picking up a large stick. "Watch," he plunged the stick into his hand grunting in pain. Elena gasped.

"What the fuck, Damon?" He pulled it out. And then showed her. Elena's eyes widened as the hole became smaller and smaller until the only remaining evidence that he had impaled himself at all was his blood stained long sleeve.

"How did you do that?" Elena breathed taking his hand and turning it.

"I told you didn't I? I'm a vampire."

"I don't believe you there's no such thing. You're being ridiculous," Elena shook her head clearly in denial.

"How do you think you got here so fast? Vampire speed. How do you think I healed so quickly? How do you think Stefan snapped that girls neck like a tooth pick? Vampire strength. How do you think I controlled you to tell me what Stefan was telling you? Compulsion. Why do you think there have been so many 'animal' attacks all over Virginia? I'll let you guess with that one," he nodded raising an eyebrow.

"Well why didn't you just show me your teeth? That would've been the more convincing route wouldn't it?" Elena rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I didn't want to have to do that cause it would scare you shitless... but here goes nothin'," he looked at her intently. Elena took a step back when the entire whites of his eyes were bloodshot. Veins under his eyes began to pop out, and he flashed his teeth growling at her.

Elena jumped back screaming. Damon closed his mouth, and his eyes slowly returned to normal as the veins disappeared.

"What the- what- why- how can you-"

"I know it's all confusing right now, Elena, but this is very important. You have to go back to the house and act like you're completely fine. Like nothing changed. Just for five hours, and then you can freak out all you want-"

"You need to get away from me," she took a step back beginning to cry as he took one forward.

"I mean it Elena. Stefan doesn't know we know. He wants something from you... and it's not your affection. He's using you for something, and I can't quite put my finger on it. He's been playing you this whole time in the relationship. I always figure out when my little bro is off the rails. That's why I need your help," Damon pleaded sincerely.

"I can't help you. You kill people!" She yelled taking a step back as he took another one forward. "Please don't hurt me!" She let out a sob backing into a tree hiding her face into it.

"Oh please! I haven't killed anyone since last Tuesday," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Elena's face glistened with tears as her breath was uneven from her crying. She griped the tree not bearing to look at him. She couldn't run, there was no point. Her other option was to cower like a dog, so she chose that route. He went serious again. "You're trembling... I won't hurt you. I promise, but I need you to help me," Elena heard him take a step toward her, and she stayed put. "Hey," he grabbed her arm turning her around. Elena shrieked when he touched her. "Look at me," he lifted her chin. "Calm down, I won't hurt you or I would have done it already. You're smart, you should know that," he smiled doing that eye thing that she couldn't stand.

Elena didn't know why, but she could feel he was telling the truth. He wouldn't hurt her. Elena looked down to her neck feeling different.

"Where's my necklace?"

"Right here, it's fine," he smiled tucking it into his pocket. She shook her head.

"I can't pretend like nothing happened..." she muttered.

"I know.." he looked down and then up again at her. "I have a sketchy plan though. It would be better if I had more time, but obviously the party is tonight. We get drunk so they don't suspect a thing. You obviously need to get drunk, so that won't be a problem. Stay within fifteen feet of me at all times. I mean it, Elena. That way I know if Stefan needs you or whoever he is.. and I can protect you," he nodded.

"Why are you protecting me?" Elena asked as her sobs began to simmer. "We just met.."

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. You're hot. Is that a good enough reason?" He claimed sarcastically. "I'm here for Stefan, not you," he claimed seriously.

Elena looked down understanding. There was apparently something wrong with Stefan.

Up until he snapped Lexi's neck, he had always acted like that. If Damon said he could tell when his brother was off the rails, and he was now... did she really even know the guy she had dated for three years? Who was the real Stefan Salvatore? Elena got chills thinking that Stefan had been lying to her the whole time about something.

What if Damon was right? What if Stefan only wanted her to use her for something. Apparently he's the one that killed his ex-girlfriend. She wouldn't have believed Damon about that before, but after she witnessed Stefan snapping his best friend's neck.. she didn't know what to think of him. Elena shook the thoughts out of her head focusing on the present.

"Will I be safe with you?" Elena asked.

"Yes."

"Do you promise not to compel me or control me or whatever that eye thing is you do?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes," Damon rolled his eyes before doing the eye thing.

"Can I trust you?"

"Start walkin'," he nodded toward the way to the Salvatore mansion. Elena sighed, but obeyed.

Once they got back to the mansion, the only two in the house were Caroline and Bonnie. Damon looked at her, nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Caroline raged.

"I uh.." Elena stammered.

"Please tell me you went to the store and forgot the groceries instead of running off with the guy you yourself called an ass?" Bonnie crossed her arms.

"Yeah cause I already called dibs!" Caroline whispered. Elena glanced to Damon who shouldn't have heard that, but he turned his head and winked at Caroline. Elena rolled her eyes.

"No, please don't.." Elena grumbled.

"Why?" Caroline asked. "You have the other brother, why can't I have this one?"

"There's plenty of me to go around ladies.. even at the same time if you so desire," he raised an eyebrow. The girls just stared. Caroline turned beat red.

"You know, being a dick doesn't make yours any bigger," Elena spat. He was disgusting.

"Speaking of my dick and the size-"

"That's enough of that!" Elena grabbed Bonnie and Caroline's arms dragging them up to her and Stefan's room to find something to wear for the party.

Elena saw Damon grab an apple and follow. She wanted to tell him to go away, but she had promised him that he would stay within fifteen feet of her.

She hated this already. Elena still couldn't believe the vampire thing. She was still in some sort of denial, or she wouldn't be able to function at the moment. What would she say to Bonnie and Caroline?

 **Stefan's POV:**

Thank God. It was just his imagination. No one was at the door. He thought he had heard something? Never mind that. Grabbing Lexi by the arm, he hoisted her up draping her body over his shoulder.

"Hey," he nodded as he passed Bonnie and Caroline in the kitchen. "She's a day drinker, just gonna get her cooled down," Stefan clarified. The girls stared but nodded.

Rolling his eyes, he walked Lexi down to the basement. He hated having to explain himself all the time. He hated having to be nice to these girls. He hated being someone he wasn't. Stefan threw her in one of the cellars and locked it. He didn't have time for her bullshit "I'm here to help you get back to normal" method. This was his normal. The only normal he knew.

Looking at the only wooden chair in the room, he hesitated. He couldn't have her wake up and ruining what he wanted from Stefan. Stefan hesitated even more wanting to leave her in the room to wake up. He wouldn't have it though.

A buzz came from his pocket.

 **Unknown number** : Where should we meet?

 **Stefan:** The Mystic Grill here in town. Be there in 10.

Stefan finished what he started, walked upstairs, told the two that he had to make a quick errand and took his red 1963 Porsche speeding out of the driveway.

Stefan thought for a moment. Three years and then this whole ordeal would finally end. He could move to wherever the hell he wanted with his girl, and they would live peacefully for eternity. That's all he wanted.

Passing a couple walking down the street holding hands, he smelled something. He felt his fangs pop out. Blood.

The woman had tripped, cutting herself on a stray shard of glass on the ground. Parking his car, Stefan got out walking toward the couple.

"Hey, do you guys need some help? I'm actually a doctor, and that cut looks deep ma'am," Stefan offered.

"Oh, sure!" She offered her hand as Stefan pulled her up.

"I'm sorry, Abby is so clumsy," he chuckled.

"It's completely fine, don't worry about it. Wait- Abby? Are you Bonnie's parents?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Rudy and this is Abby," he stuck out his hand to shake.

"Perfect," Stefan smiled taking his hand and breaking it between his grip. He was so tired of Bonnie and Caroline. This would all go down tonight, so he wouldn't have to explain himself or hear the complaining and crying from Elena and the two.

The man wailed.

"Sir are you okay?" Stefan asked sarcastically. "Oh my god, I think your hand is broken!" He covered his mouth obnoxiously.

"Yeah, no shit!" Rudy yelled. "What the hell?"

"Come with me." Stefan grabbed both of their arms taking them to a nearby ally. Compelling the woman to stay still, he broke the mans leg, so he wouldn't move.

Rudy tumbled to the ground screaming in pain. Stefan decided he would be the first to die since he was making a scene.

Abby grabbed Stefan by the shirt trying to pull him off of Rudy.

"I compelled you to stay why won't you-" he paused glancing for jewelry that wasn't there. "Ah," he came to a realization. "You're a witch. A witch out of practice because you haven't chanted anything yet. I need to pay a visit to Bonnie. This makes things so much more interesting," he smiled feeling his fangs brush against his lower lip.

Sinking his teeth into her neck, he ripped open her artery feeling the blood glide down his throat like silk. She had been fighting him the entire time which had made things much more fun for Stefan. He hadn't realized he had already sucked her dry. Out of anger of wanting more, he ripped her head from her body throwing it across the ally.

Kneeling to her husband, Stefan grabbed him by the collar. He was wailing so loud, Stefan couldn't hear himself think.

"Wow. I didn't believe that you, Stefan Salvatore, were the Ripper of Virginia, but here you are ripping people's heads off out of anger," he knew that voice. The perfect angelic voice. He heard it almost everyday, but this he knew was different.

"Katherine," he looked up.

"Finish your lunch, and then we'll have a little chat.." she crossed her arms.

After Stefan had finished Rudy off, he walked up to Katherine. He could feel the hot thick blood dripping from his chin.

It had been a while since he had seen the infamous Katherine Pierce. She hadn't really changed that much, but she knew how to make an entrance.

"It's dangerous being here. Elena is your-"

"Doppelgänger. I know," she shrugged. "But let's be honest, I'm the better looking one," Katherine draped her arms around Stefan's neck.

"What about Damon?" Stefan asked.

"What about Damon? Are you jealous?" She answered.

"No. You having feelings for my brother could get in the way of the plan," he answered with a straight face.

"You shut off your emotions," she stated.

"I've had them off since the twenties. I've had to keep the girl distracted and safe for now. It'll all be over soon. I need to know if you still have feelings for Damon," he said rather impatiently.

"I only want you," she smiled coming closer to his face. Darting her tongue out, she licked the blood remnants from his neck, cheeks and lips before sealing her promise with a kiss.

Stefan shoved her to the wall devouring her lips, nipping and sucking and kissing. He could feel her tugging on his hair as his hands slid to her waist pulling her tight against him. Katherine groaned.

"Miss me?" He snickered.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Katherine smiled back shoving him off of her. "Let's go, we need to talk."

"He sent you didn't he?" Stefan followed her to the Grill.

"Of course he did. He believes it's too early. He needs to run a few errands before he sees her," she answered. "That's why he sent me instead. To have some fun."

"If Damon sees you he'll know we're up to something. He'll try to kill-"

"He won't do anything because I have him wrapped around my little finger, I promise baby. Just let me have my fun," she laughed taking his hand. Stefan nodded agreeing.

 **3rd persons POV:**

"Why is he here again?" Bonnie asked looking over to Damon laying on Stefan's bed with his nose stuffed in a book. 50 shades of Grey to be exact. Elena could see his eyebrows lifting at most likely questionable sexual scenes he was reading. He didn't regret compelling Elena to calm down. If she would have broken down in front of Stefan, the entire plan would have been blown, and she would most likely be dead. His brother wouldn't blink an eye snapping her neck. In a twisted way, he was saving her life.

"Don't ask me!" Caroline whispered back.

"He's here to help Elena pick out her outfit for tonight!" Damon smiled sarcastically.

"No one asked you," Elena rolled her eyes.

He winked at her then went back to reading. Once in a while he would look up and comment on the outfit she was wearing. Mostly snarky, sexual references were thrown out followed by a rolling of the eyes from the girls.

The girls soon realized how much of a douche bag fatalist he was, and soon Caroline mentioned her loss in interest of him.

"The black one," Damon chimed as she had narrowed it down to a black or red dress.

"The red one," Caroline glared at Damon and then glanced back to Elena.

"I agree with Caroline," Bonnie smiled pointing to the one in her right hand.

"The black one is more show-ey. Your ass and boobs look great in the black one," Damon pointed to her left hand without even looking up from his book.

"Don't even listen to him. Your body looks so much better in the red one, especially for tonight. Stefan would choose the red one," Caroline nudged Bonnie who agreed with her.

"Stefan would one hundred percent choose the red one," Bonnie smiled.

Elena began to sweat. Stefan. Shit. She nearly forgot about him.

"Uh..." she looked from the two dresses to Damon to Bonnie and Caroline. Damon winked doing that thing with his eyes again that she hated. The sexy smolder stare. Ugh she hated herself. Then she thought of Stefan again. Stefan would choose the red one. That's why she couldn't wear it.

"I think I like the black one more.." she didn't even look at Bonnie and Caroline's reaction when she said it. She couldn't tell them what was going on at the moment. They would freak out. But, she was not siding with Damon on anything.

"And my work here is done," Damon smiled before standing and walking across the hall to his room.

Elena looked to the girls.

"Don't even get me started," Elena answered as they stared blankly. "Let's just get this party going. Do you know where Lexi went?" She asked.

"Stefan carried her down to the basement to get cooled off. A little sketchy if you ask me. She's already shit faced," Bonnie mentioned standing to follow Elena downstairs.

"Okay thanks," Elena answered.

"I'll go get her!" Damon yelled after them from his room.

Right when Elena walked down the stairs she froze. Stefan was in the kitchen.. with a girl that looked exactly like her. Bonnie's breath hitched behind her as Caroline gasped.

"Hello Elena," the girl said sounding exactly like her. "I'm-"

"Katherine.." Damon breathed behind the girls. Elena watched him. That was the first time she had seen something more in his eyes.

"Hey, baby," she smirked as Stefan grabbed her waist from behind. Elena's eyebrow raised. She was his ex... Her eyes never left Damon's. "Did you miss me?"

 ***Hey guys hope you liked this chapter! You didn't think I'd actually kill off the Katherine Pierce? No way! But this will cause some tension between the brothers. I really like evil Stefan. I love Stefan and he's such a cutie but I thought I'd change up his character a little bit since he's always such a little bean in everyone else's (not that I'm complaining) but just thought I'd make him different. Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment thanks a ton! Love you! -Syd***

 **3555 words**


	4. Chapter 4

**You probably have to reread before you start this chapter and I'm sorry for that!**

 **Elena's POV:**

"What in the hell is going on?" Caroline nearly yelled. Stefan, Damon and Katherine were in the kitchen having a little talk. Damon convinced Elena that it was time to go upstairs and wait with her friends. She was still feeling a little fuzzy in the brain.

"That girl looked _exactly_ like you!" Bonnie stood from Elena's bed. She had decided to take one of the guest bedrooms. Stefan's room creeped her out, now that she knew the truth.

"Is she you're like long lost identical twin?" Caroline asked.

"I have no idea who she is. Damon said she used to date Stefan. He dated Katherine too," Elena breathed.

"Damn.. no _wonder_ they hate each other," Bonnie winced.

"Let me guess, Damon _stole_ her away from Stefan? Poor guy," Caroline sighed. Elena was too tense to be pissed at Caroline's unhealthy infatuation with her boyfriend. Someone who looked exactly like her was downstairs groping her boyfriend, and she just sat here because Damon had _told_ her to. What the fuck was wrong with her? Elena felt as if she was going to barf. She needed to freak out, but Elena just sat there staring at nothing.

Out of nowhere, she heard a door across the hall slam. Damon's. Stefan's room was on the complete opposite wing.

"I'm gonna go get some answers," Elena stood. "You guys go get the place ready. Make sure Stefan stays _away_ from Katherine... I _don't_ trust her," Elena mumbled. Caroline nodded.

"I got Stefan duty. Bonnie can start setting up," Caroline chimed in. Elena rolled her eyes muttering something along the lines of "course you do," while walking out of the room.

The party would start in less than an hour, and with what Damon had told her in the woods, she _had_ to be at least fifteen feet from him at all times. She barely knew this guy, but she felt somewhat safe around him. Like he would protect her from anything.

"Hey," Elena opened his bedroom door after knocking.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. He sat on the foot of his bed with his head in his hands hunched over as if he was frustrated.

"You told me I had to be fifteen feet away from you when the party was getting close. Plus I need some answers. Why does she look _exactly_ like me? And why was she _touching_ my boyfriend?" Elena sat beside him on the bed.

Damon lifted his head from his hands. Elena could see the pain in his eyes along with the hatred. Pain.

"I _can't_ do this right now. Just get out," Damon mumbled.

"Damon.." Elena stood.

"I said get out!" He shouted at her standing. She could see a single tear form in his right eye, but he wasn't about to let it fall. Elena took a step forward again.

"I'm not afraid of you," she stated boldly.

"You're not afraid because I compelled you not to be," Damon frowned taking a step toward her.

"I'm stronger than you think," Elena raised an eyebrow knowing he was a vampire and she wasn't afraid.

"Just remember that," He whispered her name like a prayer.

Damon hesitated looking from her eyes to her lips for a second before taking another step forward and closing the space between them, kissing her.

Elena was startled, but didn't pull back. A spark of energy ignited inside her. It had been three years since she had kissed _anyone_ other than Stefan. She wasn't so sure Stefan would say the same about her, but she was clearly not focusing on _him_ at the moment. This was like discovering something new for her. Different, but amazing.

Damon's kisses were so much more different than Stefan's. Better. More passionate. He smelled _so_ good. A mixture of his musky cologne grazed her nostrils, and the smell and sour taste of bourbon lingered in his mouth. Not that Stefan didn't smell good, of course he did, but Damon's somehow lured her in like a mouse to cheese.

His lips soft, yet aggressive attacking hers in a frenzy while his hands explored her.

Damon's fingers trailed down to the small of her back before sneaking up her shirt only slightly sending shivers up Elena's spine. The skin to skin contact was unbelievable, and she wanted more. She wanted his fingers to touch her _everywhere_. Goosebumps arose on her arms as Damon's tongue snuck its way into her mouth dueling hers for dominance.

Damon's hand yanked her lower back forward pulling her harder against him, and Elena could feel his erection pressed to her belly. Which didn't really startle her, but surprised her by how turned on he was. He was aggressive.. something no one had _ever_ pulled off while kissing her... but she _definitely_ liked it. It was an immediate turn on.

He moaned in her mouth at the friction grinding his hips into her belly causing Elena's stomach to heat with anticipation. Since this kiss turned her on so much it _had_ to turn him on as well.

Stefan had _never_ _ever_ kissed her like _this_. Stefan..

Stefan flashed in her mind for a only a millisecond, but enough for her to snap out of her daze pulling away from him. She shoved his chest back.

"No!" She looked down not wanting to look him in the eyes. "I can't... I'm with-"

"Stefan?" He finished her sentence. "I can _hear_ him, Elena. Sometimes I _hate_ this gift of vampire hearing. Do you _really_ want to know what Stef and that _slut_ are doing in his bed?" He paused. " _Your_ bed?" He said a little softer looking sadly into her eyes.

Elena felt a lump rise in her throat. No. She couldn't cry. Stefan didn't _deserve_ her tears.

"Look, you're hurt as much as I am... but I'm _not_ a tool to try to forget Katherine or get back at her. Do you _understand_?" Elena asked seriously. Damon lowered his head nodding.

"I would say I'm sorry.. but I'm not.." Damon muttered. "I don't know what Katherine means to me... I love _and_ hate her at the same time... but right now in this moment... I _wasn't_ thinking about her at _all_." He stepped forward placing his hand on her cheek caressing the still flushed part of her face from moments before.

Elena felt the urge to step forward and continue their little rendezvous, but took a step back instead. His sweet words were luring, but she had to be responsible. She wasn't acting on love... she was acting on jealousy, and hate and lust. God did she _lust_ Damon. God and those _eyes_. Elena knew she couldn't do that to herself or to Damon, no matter how much she wanted to get back at Stefan.

"I have to go finish the party planning.. I don't want to do this at all, but for some reason I feel I need to get drunk..." Elena looked to Damon. "Is that your doing?" She asked. Damon nodded. "Course it is.." she huffed walking towards the door before freezing. For some reason she couldn't go any further. "You comin'?" She asked with a sigh.

"Ah the fifteen feet thing. I'm right behind you.." Damon walked past her leading her down the steps to begin getting his home ready for a shit ton of vampires.

"Fuck!" Damon rubbed his head. "I forgot about Lexi.. let's go get her first?" He asked offering his arm to Elena. Elena looked at him once before brushing past him. "Well if _I_ go _you_ have to go. I was only being polite, which is _quite_ rare for me my dear," Damon scoffed walking down the steps to the basement. He could hear Elena's feet shuffle behind him as she struggled. She huffed loudly stomping after him down the stairs.

"Fix it!" Elena yelled pushing Damon.

"Wh-?" He realized she was talking about the fifteen feet rule. "No! I'm protecting you," he yelled at her. "God you're stubborn!"

"Why don't you just compel me like all the other times? I'll never forgive you for this! It's _not_ the way to win my trust!" She yelled shoving him again with all her might. He didn't budge. Instead, he grabbed her shoving her back against the wall. Elena was shocked. He wasn't hurting her, just getting her attention. She struggled and struggled striking his chest again and again but getting nowhere. Her arms dropped in defeat.

"You _done_?" He shot back. "I won't compel you anymore if you _behave_ , do you understand?" He was inches away from her face. "I'm doing this for your safety... but _mostly_ to see what my brother's up to." He added looking like he didn't want to say he was doing this for her.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed just as he let her down. She lifted her hand as if to smack him, but he raised his finger pointing at her.

"Ah ah!" He scolded her widening his eyes in anger.

She sighed lowering her hand in frustration. Damon turned to his left before his heart dropped.

"Fuck.." he muttered running his hands through his raven hair. Elena followed to see what he was staring at and gasped.

"Is she...?" Elena asked seeing Lexi on the ground. Her neck was still bent in a strange way from when Stefan had snapped it and Elena could see her veins all over her body, her skin tinted grey. The middle of her chest was _covered_ in blood.

"Stef killed his _only_ hope of bringing him back over the edge. I could never do it. It was _always_ Lexi..." he sighed bending down to look at her. Elena bent down next to him.

"What happened to her chest?" Elena asked.

"There's only a few ways to kill a vampire. One is a steak to the heart, second is cutting off their head, explosions work sometimes.. and then there's _this_.." he bent down picking something up next to Lexi's body. Elena's eyes widened. "Ripping out the heart.."

"So she won't come back?" Elena asked looking down at the girl she had just met only a couple hours ago. Now she was dead in Elena's basement.

"Nope," Damon shrugged dropping the heart next to her. "Let's go," he grabbed her wrist with his non-bloodied hand.

"No!" Elena nearly yelled at him. "We _have_ to call the police!" Damon burst out laughing.

"Oh my God.. you're kidding right?" He chuckled. Elena's expression became more intense. "Oh you're _serious_?" He asked. "No. She's a _vampire_ with her heart ripped out of her chest. No one needs to know besides you, me and lil' Stephanie." Damon picked Lexi up along with her heart and slung her body over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To bury her. She _deserves_ it after putting up with that _dick_ for so long," he shrugged tossing her heart up in the air and catching it as if it was a baseball. "Comin'?" He questioned as he began walking. Elena's feet drug walking with him.

"It's not like I have a choice," she sneered.

"Touché," he agreed walking out the door with a nod to the ladies in the kitchen. Elena watched their eyes go big as they saw the heart in his hand.

"Really Damon?!" Elena yelled at him. She turned to her friends who were white as a ghost. "I'll explain later," she claimed walking out the door with him.

"I'll just compel them when I get back, _Jesus_ ," he snapped clearly annoyed.

"Is compulsion your answer to everything? Just because it's an _easier_ choice doesn't mean it's the _best_ choice. It's lying, or covering up the truth at least. It's a cop out. I'm not lying to my friends," Elena crossed her arms. Damon stopped dead in his tracks turning to face her.

"Oh yes you are, missy. You will lie to them for the rest of your life if you have to. If you can't handle it on your own I can always make you lie.." Damon sneered.

"You won't compel me again. I forbid it. All I have left is my choices, and you've taken some of them from me anyhow... you don't know what it feels like. You don't know how it feels to have someone ripped from your arms. You don't know how it feels to be controlled..." Damon stopped walking yet again dropping the girl to the ground.

"You have no _idea_ what _I've_ been through. I know _exactly_ what it's like!" He yelled at her. Pain was etching itself into his face as he confronted her.

"Then why do it to others? Why put others through it?" She had made her point. Now it was Damon's choice whether to compel her or not.

"Fine," he reached for her face caressing her cheeks gently. "You are free of the fifteen feet rule," he let go of her face. Elena felt more free now.

"What about my emotions? You telling me not to be afraid?" Elena asked.

"I'll give that back later. I still need tonight to not fall apart like Stefan's relationship with you," he bit picking Lexi up and throwing her over his shoulder again. "Too soon?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"You're an ass."

A time passed before Damon spoke up again. They were deep in the woods digging a shallow grave for Lexi.

"Are you gonna stay with him?" He timidly asked.

"Who's asking? The guy that kissed me or Stefan's brother?" Elena tried to advert the question with another question.

"Well as Stefan's brother, I would have to say he's not in the right mindset for a relationship right now. _Very_ fragile," he smirked following with Elena's smile. "And as for the guy that kissed you... well let's just say he wants it to happen more often," he smiled genuinely.

She was surprised. Usually it followed with a dirty remark.

"Perhaps next time with less clothing," he smirked. Yep. There it was. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Why must you make everything dirty with your incessant flattery?" She sighed.

"Well.. when you look like _that_ ," he gestured to her body with a wink.

"I'm not a sex toy," Elena's eyes narrowed.

"Did I _say_ you were a sex toy?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Uh... kinda."

He stopped digging looking up to her from the grave.

"You're not a sex toy.." Damon claimed with a nod.

"Thank you," Elena replied matter of factly.

"You know, you could at lest help me a little bit..." Damon sighed wiping his brow in mockery as if he was sweating.

"You're an ass. You could have dug this at vampire speed, and we could be home "party" planning right now because of your vampire speed. I still need to talk to Caroline and Bonnie. They've probably either fainted or called the police by now. Or Stefan and that Kayla dopple-thing killed them."

"Katherine," he corrected. "And you're _also_ a dopple-thing," Damon smirked.

"Whatever. Can you just hurry up so I can go home and get this night _over_ with?" She rubbed her forehead. This ass of a vampire was giving her a headache, and she _wasn't_ having it. Not today.

A whoosh of air came from nowhere, and all of a sudden Elena wasn't standing anymore. Looking up, she was in Damon's arms. The girl had been buried already.

"Hold on tight," he smirked down at her. "I'm gonna give you the ride of your life," he chuckled to himself at his innuendo before speeding to the mansion.

Ass.

•••••

Damon compelled the two girls to forget everything after they got back. Bonnie, however, was acting strange every time Damon walked in the room. It was probably just his dirty jokes offending her too much, but she hung close to Elena or Caroline every time Damon entered to grab some food or talk about the plan with Elena over text.

Stefan and Katherine were still upstairs probably, which made Elena extremely uncomfortable. She had to pretend she didn't notice. Elena had to show her "trust" for Stefan hadn't gone kaput to keep the plan in motion. It wasn't until 9:30 that people started to arrive, but they were ready anyhow. Damon's speed helped the process along. He moved expensive things out of the parlor that he couldn't part with. This whole house would be filled with bloodthirsty vampires, and Elena wasn't a bit terrified. That she _knew_ was the compulsion.

About half an hour later the Salvatore main level was full of people. The music was so loud, the base vibrated in Elena's chest. She had met nearly everyone who showed up. Most people congratulated them. Some people only came to see Damon hoping he'd be there like Lorenzo Saint John, Malachai Parker and more than a few women. The people with ancient sounding names Elena figured were vampires.

Damon was having a rather good time on the couch with a woman who went by Bri that showed up about a half an hour before. Damon explained they had known each other for a while, and she was a witch. She looked way older than him, possibly her mid thirties, but she said they had met in college.

"Hey, Elena," Elena turned to see Alaric Saltzman.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Ric had been dating her aunt for more than a couple years. He lived with her and Jeremy until they were old enough to be on their own.

"I'm in Stefan's contacts," he raised an eyebrow. "I come bearing news from Jenna who is _also_ in Stefan's contacts," Elena cringed. Oh yeah. "Don't party too much.. be safe," he smiled.

"You hate parties," Elena's eyebrows wrinkled.

" _Actually_ I'm here to see an old acquaintance of mine," he smiled. "Do you know if Damon Salvatore showed up?" He asked raising a red solo cup to his lips.

"How do _you_ know Damon?" She asked. This was all getting really strange really fast.

"Buddy from college?" He answered more of a question then a statement.

Elena pointed to the couch where Damon had Bri pinned on her back making out with her neck. Elena shook her head. She knew what he was doing.. making her jealous... or drinking from her.

"Typical Damon," Ric sighed before moving his way through the crowd and grabbing Damon's shoulder. Damon's chin was covered in blood as he looked up, but Ric didn't see anything out of the ordinary about it.

"Ric!" He smiled giving him a hug. "God I haven't seen you in like _years_ ," he smiled. Elena's stomach dropped. Did he mean like two years or fifty years? Was he? No. He couldn't be. Ric had lived with her for four years almost... with Jenna. He was _not_ a vampire..

Damon glanced to Elena. His eyes darkened seductively bringing his thumb up to gather some blood from his chin and bring it to his mouth sucking on it. His veins came to life under his eyes. Damon was clearly trying to either turn Elena on or scare her.

"You must be Elena.." a British voice came from behind her. Elena turned to see a sandy haired man standing before her with a blonde woman and a dark haired man at his side. The dark haired man squinted at her looking her up and down.

"Yes.. that would be me," she smiled.

"She looks so like _Katerina_ ," the dark haired man mentioned to the sandy haired man. The way he said "Katerina" made Elena's stomach heat. Yep. That _definitely_ 100% turned her on.

The dark haired man stuck out his hand.

"Elijah Mikaelson. This is my sister Rebekah and my brother Niklaus," he gestured at them. The blonde rolled her eyes shoving past him.

"I'm going to find Stefan," she said in an almost snotty way. Elena's eyebrows raised. Elena took his hand shaking it.

"Never mind her. She's just here to catch up. They were old flames back in the day, but of course he's move on," Niklaus smiled. Elena didn't like it.

There was something off about this guy.

"How many fucking ex-girlfriends does Stefan have in his contacts?" Elena mainly mumbled to herself.

"You should see how many _I've_ had in my 176 years," came a familiar voice. "Klaus, Elijah.." Elena could feel an arm swing around her. She looked up to Damon. He was clearly drunk. Blood stains remained on his chin, but he didn't bother washing it off anytime soon. He would probably go drink some more later that night.

Elena shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" He asked crossing his arms paying no attention to Elena's disregard.

"Oh you know... curiosity, boredom, _personal_ invitation of Miss Elena Gilbert, etcetera.." Niklaus smirked.

"You may be over a thousand years old, but you'll _never_ be better at me than my ability to form animatic one-liners," Damon smirked.

"Touché," Elijah replied with a smirk. Niklaus shot him a glare and shoved past Damon giving a cold smile to Elena before wandering off. "I apologize for him. Let's just say he's not the _fun_ brother.."

"Hey same with Stefan!" Damon laughed. "Out of curiosity... who _is_ the fun brother in your little cult?"

"I would love to say myself, but I know that's not true. Kol would be the fun brother. He's a little crazy at sometimes... murderous just like my brother and sister, but I guess out of everyone it would be him," Elijah laughed quietly.

"Speaking of Kol, where is he?" Damon asked.

"Oh you know Niklaus.. Kol's been in his coffin for fifty three years now."

Elena's eyes widened.

"What?" She was in utter shock.

"He's not dead, 'Lena. He's just sleeping right now. When Niklaus doesn't have time to handle his siblings, he daggers them and puts them in coffins.." Damon briefed quickly. "I'll explain later," he nodded at her confused look.

"Anyways, I'd better go find my brother... nice meeting you Elena," Elijah smiled giving her a nod. His smile disappeared. "Damon.." he nodded once before walking away.

"Elena give me your phone," Damon held his hand out once Elijah had left.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he looked at her frantically. Elena handed him her phone. He began typing before he handed her the phone.

 _The Mikaelsons are bad news. They're the oldest family & too prestigious for a house party. They must have to do with Stef's plan. You have to stay close to me. I'll keep you safe. _

Elena looked up to Damon tucking her phone back in her pocket. She nodded at him. He gave her a small assuring smile and swung his arm around her shoulder. Elena rolled her eyes. Of course.

"Let's go get drunk," Damon turned to face her with a smirk on his face. This was a different smirk more playful and adoring as if his eyes told her he cared for her. She knew better though. He did this with all the women.

"Yeah... but not a beer. I want something stronger.." she decided. The _only_ way she could process _this_ much information and not burst was through alcohol.

"What's your favorite drink, Princess?" He asked raising his chin and stepping closer to graze his fingers up and down her arms once sending her shivers.

"You're clearly already drunk," Elena took a step back.

"Only this much," he held up his pointer finger and thumb leaving maybe an inch between them.

"Damon I can't. It's been a long day. I don't need your games blinding my judgement. I already have alcohol for that."

"Elena.." Damon started. "I'm not gonna make a move I promise. You're not ready for that, and I won't push you. I will be flirting though. It's in my nature," Damon smirked. Elena rolled her eyes. "What's the harm in having a little fun?" He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows and a wink. Elena snatched the red solo cup rolling her eyes again.

"Where'd you put the tequila?" She asked with a smile.

•••

"Wanna dance?" Damon yelled at her over the music after shot six. Elena smiled with a nod. She had to stick close to him just in case.

"How are you not drunk?" Elena yelled over the music jumping up and down slightly as Damon followed.

"Vampires have a higher alcohol consumption tolerance. I'd rather stay sharp and keep an eye on you than get wasted and have the plan fall through," Damon smiled. A sense of his bad boy came out when he smirked down at her. "Besides, I like being this close to you," Damon pushed his body against hers as they moved to the beat.

"I should be yelling at you right now, but to be honest I'd rather take you upstairs," Elena grabbed him by the collar pulling him. Damon stopped in his tracks.

"I can't," he claimed with a small sigh.

"What do you mean you can't? Come on just one time. This opportunity won't come up again," Elena ran her pointer finger down the open part of his t-shirt.

Stepping closer she raised to her tiptoes encircling her arms around Damon's neck pressing her lips rather hard to his.

Elena could feel him harden against her grinding her hips up to his. Damon pulled back taking a step away from her.

"You're drunk. You're not thinking clearly. I _can't_ take advantage of you like that... that kiss was rather _sexy_ though," he said with a small smile. "I hope there will be more of _that_ in the future at least," Damon placed his finger under her chin to look him in the eye. The other hand raked through her hair to the back of her head. "You remember what to do?" Damon asked. Elena nodded looking from his icy blue eyes down to his intriguing lips.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Stefan yelled shoving Damon. The party around them kept going, but some people turned to look at them.

"Your _girlfriend_? You think she's planning on staying with your pathetic ass after what she _witnessed_ today?" Damon challenged pushing Elena behind him abruptly.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"She saw you and KitKat going at it this morning." Damon chuckled.

He couldn't tell him that he had found out through his vampire hearing and told Elena because she wasn't supposed to know about the whole vampire thing yet.

"Kinda rough timing and all. I mean this _is_ celebrating your third anniversary or whatever. I'm not really sure that means _anything_ to you. I mean... the Stefan _I_ know would put _all_ his time and effort into making this occasion one to remember with his love, but here you are making a _fool_ of yourself. Are you off your rocker and Klaus's little _bitch_ again?" Damon asked going straight to the point. "Is that why that fucker is in _my_ house drinking _my_ bourbon?" Damon scoffed standing taller. Stefan's expression didn't change.

"Katherine and I have history. I'll just compel Elena and no harm, no foul, right brother?" Stefan took a step forward placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What _happened_ to you?" Damon shook his head taking a step back. Elena hadn't ever seen this side of Damon. He was hurt and taken back. Then again she hadn't seen this side of Stefan either.

"First of all.. I've been working _with_ Klaus since the twenties. We're best friends. Brother's even.. no offense Damon," Stefan smirked. "I've been 'dating' Elena for three years because Klaus needs her for something I'm not allowed to tell you. I've been here protecting her!" Stefan raised his voice.

"You've been keeping her hostage like a pig for _slaughter_!" Damon yelled gripping Elena closer to his body. Many people began to stop dancing and stare. "Why would you tell me this now?" Damon stepped closer to Stefan making him step back once. "I could take her right now and leave. You'd _never_ find us."

"True.." Stefan smirked. "Or I could just have Originals posted at _every_ exit of the house." He nodded to the front door where Elijah stood glaring at them. Damon looked back to the kitchen door where Rebekah was filing her nails in a chair with her feet up.

"There are eight exits in this fucking mansion and three originals, Stef. I know I didn't go to college four times like you but I'm pretty sure that doesn't add up," Damon chuckled dryly.

"But they're faster, and stronger and smarter than you'll _ever_ be," Stefan spat. "He's always been _two_ steps ahead of you."

"He's right," Klaus chuckled as he walked in. Elena clung on to Damon's bicep harder inching closer to him.

"I beg to differ," Damon shoved his hand into Stefan's chest reaching for his heart. Stefan cried out in pain. Klaus, Elena and the entire room gasped. The one who was _most_ effected was Rebekah, however, who came rushing to the rescue. This is just what they all hoped for. Elena made her move and shoved the dagger that Damon gave Elena in her chest making her fall to the floor. Klaus reacted grabbing onto Rebekah just as Elijah and Katherine came rushing over to the mess of a scene. Damon grabbed Elena by the arm and vamped her out of there as fast as he could.

All Elena could see was everything blurred except for Damon who was carrying her. He looked down and smirked at her but when he looked back up, all Elena could see was worry. He wouldn't admit it, but Damon was worried about his brother. Everything happened so fast. Would Klaus kill him for failing at his task? Elena began to cry. He may not have been who he claimed to be, but Elena still loved him. Shoving her face into Damon'

He vamped for about five minutes before coming to a stop.

"Where are we?" Elena asked before she saw an all black suburban 2017 with tinted windows. "Damon.."

"Border of Virginia and North Carolina. Just be quiet, and follow me. I'm getting you out of here," he drug her to the car opening the back seat and nearly shoving her in before climbing in after her and shutting the door behind him. "Drive, Ric," he ordered to the front seat. The car lurched forward going faster than any car Elena had ever been in.

Elena looked around the car. Jenna was sitting in the passenger seat looking back to her with a small smile on her face that was still covered in worry. Looking to her left, Jeremy sat next to her sleeping. Elena turned to see Caroline sleeping on her mother... who was _also_ sleeping. Bonnie was wide awake next to them with tears streaming down her face.

Elena looked up to Ric.

"How-"

"I compelled them to sleep. Yes, Elena. I'm a vampire," he nodded. "There might be a problem with Bonnie though. Yeah, I can't compel her. She's a witch." Elena looked back to Bonnie shocked.

"I don't know what's going on.." Bonnie weeped in broken fragments.

"What's with the extra baggage Ric? I said family _only_!" Damon ran his fingers through his hair messing it up slightly.

"She wouldn't have left without Bonnie and Caroline. They're her best friends, Damon.. and Caroline wouldn't have left without her mom," Ric scoffed.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked nervously.

"We're getting out of the country, honey." Jenna answered interlocking her fingers with Ric's. Elena squinted her eyes. She _knew_.

"I've had the essentials packed for weeks," Ric added.

"Italy or England?" Damon smirked.

 ***hey sorry it's been so long guys. I just moved into college and it's been kinda hectic. My grandfather passed away the same day I moved into my dorm so I've been kinda stressed.. anyways, I hope you like this. Half of this was done like a couple weeks ago and whenever I found time I'd write more. So I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know in the reviews I would love feedback! Thanks again.**

 **I used some lines from other shows/movies. See if you can find them! ;) -Syd***

 **5381 words**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena's POV:**

"Fuck you, Damon!" Alaric yelled slamming his cards down on the table. Damon had just won Ric's Suburban and Jenna's Mini Cooper on a game of poker. They had started out with playing for fun, then betting money, and now they reached the level of betting their automobiles.

"Look, Ric... I know how much you must want to but I don't swing that way. You're not my type," he smirked. "Jenna on the other hand.." he trailed off leading Ric to break one of Damon's fingers.

Damon cried out before snapping it back into place.

"I was just kidding you fuck!" Damon yelled as the three continued to laugh at him.

"You're not taking my Mini Cooper," Jenna glared. "You're loaded enough as it is."

"That's why I didn't play him, Jenna. He's like a thousand years old. He knows what he's doing," Liz raised her eyebrows raising her drink to her lips.

"No need to be melodramatic, Liz. I'm only one hundred and seventy five years old," he raised an eyebrow. "No matter my age the women always come crawling to my door anyhow," he turned his head giving Elena a small smirk across the room. Elena rolled her eyes.

They continued bickering from across the room. Elena was sitting on a stool in the kitchen next to Bonnie and Caroline.

It had been a month since Damon and Ric had taken them across the country to the middle of nowhere... Nebraska.

It wasn't as boring as it sounds, but still pretty boring. I mean there isn't a lot of farms or crops until you get on the highway, then that's all you see. Damon rented an extremely large house in a city just north of Lincoln. It was a nice town. Way bigger than Mystic Falls, but not as large as Lincoln.

Damon told them they weren't staying long. He was waiting to hear from a friend over in Italy about a safe house waiting for them.

Adjusting to the whole vampire world was extremely hard for Elena and her friends. Ric hadn't really told her a lot about himself after she had found out he had been a vampire. He was an old one too. Older than Damon. All Elena really knew was that they had crossed paths back in the day.

At least she wasn't like Liz and compelled to cooperate with the vampires. Elena and her friends had their moment of freak out where they cried and stayed far away from Ric and Damon as possible. Jenna was the one that calmed them down. She had known about this situation for almost a year which pissed Elena off.

Elena had been trying to keep herself as occupied as often as she could so she didn't have to talk to the two vampires. She didn't trust them. She was focusing more on helping Bonnie with learning more of her witchcraft.

Damon even thought it was a good idea and called up his friend Bri that he had been feeding on from the party to help. She agreed. Elena knew Bri loved Damon. She had been ogling him ever since she had gotten here. Damon had hardly given her a side glance, but Elena caught him a couple times watching her instead from the other side of the room.

"Are they still playing poker?" Jeremy asked Bonnie coming down the steps. He had just gotten out of the shower.

"Yeah. Damon has won everything so far."

"No shit.. Damon is a thousand years old," Jeremy chuckled.

"One seventy five, my emo friend, one seventy five," Damon shouted from across the room.

"Still old as hell," Jeremy scoffed under his breath.

"I heard that Bieber," he eyed him from across the room.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned to Bonnie once again.

"Hey," Elena jumped. Damon was right behind her.

" _Jesus_ you scared me!" Elena held her chest trying to calm her breathing.

"Habit," he shrugged it off his shoulder. "So are you _ever_ gonna talk to me?" He asked smugly.

"Give me time... this is a lot to process and I don't know if I can trust you. You kill people, Damon," Elena breathed admitting it for the first time.

"Actually, I usually just feed on people. Most of the time I don't take pleasure in killing, Stefan does." He paused. Elena rolled her eyes. He lowered his voice. "I did save your life you know," Damon smirked stepping closer.

"Hardly. Stefan wouldn't have killed me," Elena folded her arms in insecurity as Damon's eyes scoured over her body briefly.

"Stefan does not care about you. He jumped right into bed with Katherine when she showed up," he snipped.

Elena could feel her eyes tear up. Turning away, she took a deep breath as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Most nights she would cry herself to sleep and pull herself together throughout the day.

Stefan had hurt her, slept with someone who looked exactly like her and didn't think anything of it. Damon must have been right when he had claimed Stefan had no emotions. No one could spend three years of bliss with someone and then turn around claiming he was only with her for his master.

"Look..." Damon intercepted her thoughts. Elena turned around. "Stefan has been compelled by Niklaus for some reason. I don't know why he wants you, but he's not getting you," Damon nodded squeezing her arm in reassurance.

Elena nodded.

She didn't know how.. she didn't know when.. and she didn't know why, but a strange mixture of anger and lust overwhelmed her.

The anger was for Stefan... but later she would find out the lust... was for Damon.

•••••

 **3 days later**

"Can't we do something else today? I'm bored as fuck.." Jeremy complained.

"Jeremy for Christ's sake we are on the run," Ric irritatedly whispered. Jeremy sighed stuffing his face with pancakes.

"I'm so sick of pancakes can't we eat anything else?" He scoffed.

"If I hear any more complaining from you Jer I swear to god I will cut your tongue off and feed it to the forest animals," Damon glared at him. "Especially if you hate on my world-famous pancakes again."

Jeremy gulped taking another bite.

Two days ago, the group had just moved to two separate houses in the middle of Nowhere, Colorado. I mean it's not actually the name of the town, however, it may as well have been.

Ric, Jenna, Liz and Caroline were all staying in one cabin whereas Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena and Damon were staying in the other due to confinement spaces. They were each two bedroom log cabins with a decent sized living room and quite the kitchen. Damon refused to sleep on the couch, so Jeremy took the couch whereas Elena and Bonnie shared a bed which wasn't a big deal.

The entire group agreed to have one vampire at each house in case of danger. However, brunches were made by Damon, and he was _such_ a good cook everyone met in their cabin for a meal other than Liz who was currently showering back at the other cabin.

"Damon don't be such a dick," Bonnie sneered.

"Don't talk to me that way witch bitch," Damon shot back. Bonnie stormed out of the cabin with Jeremy and Caroline to more than likely rant. Ric and Jenna had vanished in the middle of the meal to "go for a hike" together.

Elena and Damon were left to clean up after everyone.

"So, Damon, where did you learn to cook?" Elena asked trying to avoid awkward silence as she stacked plates in the dish washer.

His pissed off facial expression changed as his eyes shot to hers. They became soft, yet mischievous as always.

"I was a born natural," he said with a raise of his eyebrows. "I was born a natural in many things, actually," he claimed running his fingertips lightly down Elena's arm. She could feel the goosebumps rising on her flesh.

"We're not doing this again, Damon. You may have helped me escape, but I have no time in my life for a relationship. Especially with someone like you," She claimed a little harsher than she meant. Elena could see the slight pain in his eyes for a mere second before retreating back to his cocky self.

"Oh come on you were all over me just as much as I was you," he shrugged.

"Well, I don't want a relationship with a tool who just wants me for my body while he's screwing other women too," she snapped.

"And people don't want me for _my_ body?" He paused. Elena agreed he had a point. "What if I'm not looking for a relationship?" He stepped a little closer, and she could feel his hot breath hitting her skin. Elena gulped. "I can see the way I make you nervous. I see you staring at me from across the room, and I can definitely smell your arousal right now as I am talking to you. Being a vampire makes everything heightened and makes me more aware. I know what I am doing to you," he whispered as his eyes never left hers.

His fingers raised slowly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I guess it is only fair to tell you what you do to me, since you are not a vampire," he raised an eyebrow taking another step causing Elena to move backwards a step. They continued backing up until Elena's back was against the fridge. "Ask me what I want," he ordered. Elena obeyed.

"What do you want?" Her voice hitched.

"I want to rip your clothes off right here in the middle of this old cabin kitchen and kiss every square inch of your body and fuck you so hard against this fridge, you won't be able to walk tomorrow. I want the others on this god forsaken miserable trip to listen to us go at it... wishing they were us. I want you to come back for more until you are literally begging because yes, just like you claim, I am wanted for my body and skills in bed. Then I will look at you and say "I have no time in my life for a relationship. Especially with someone like you," and you will know what you truly lost," he backed up a step.

Elena's breath hitched once more.

"Not just a good fuck. Not just someone as sexy as me. But you lost a man who would treat you right until the day you die. You lost a man who would have had more feelings for you than my brother ever did. You lost a man who would have protected you as he is doing right now until the end of time. I may be an asshole, but I have feelings too, Elena. Do not treat me as if I have no emotions like my brother. We are complete opposites, and I'm not only way better in bed than him, but I would _never_ cheat on you. Sure, I screw around all the time, but not when I'm in a relationship. I am devoted to that woman and that woman only,." he scolded before looking down and walking backwards until he was out of the room leaving Elena stunned and wanting.

•••••

Elena sighed once everyone was asleep. Bonnie was thrashing around and stealing Elena's blankets, but Elena couldn't turn off her brain anyhow.

She hadn't been able to fall asleep since Damon's speech. Rolling over, she got out of bed walking down to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Nice pajamas... What are you doing?" A voice asked as she hit the bottom of the stairs. Elena jumped. Honestly, she should have wrapped herself in a blanket before she came down because what Elena was wearing was extremely risque. She wore a black tight camisole that hugged her figure, not bra, and extremely short burgundy shorts. In all honesty, she wore this all the time to bed, but she still should have wrapped herself up due to the boys in the house.

"Jesus, Damon you scared me!" She yelled. "I'm getting a glass of fucking water," she claimed irritated.

"You shouldn't be wandering around at night.." he muttered following her into the kitchen.

"Well, I couldn't sleep," she sighed.

"How come?" He asked.

Elena opened her mouth to say it was because of him, but she closed her mouth.

"I don't know," she sighed. Turning to him and looking up, Elena put an apologetic face on. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. I shouldn't have judged you like that. I don't even know you very well. I should be thanking you.." she claimed that caused his eyebrows to raise in surprise.

"What for my dear Elena?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"For saving my life. You put on a selfish persona, but you're actually a really selfless guy.." she smiled up at him.

"I'm not selfless. I saved you because I hate Klaus and my brother... and my brothers girlfriend," he scoffed.

"Well, thank you just the same, and one of these days you'll admit you did something for someone other than yourself," she smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Damon quickly swiveled his head to crash his lips on hers. Elena gasped in surprise, but leaned more into him tangling her fingers in his smooth raven hair. His tongue snuck past her lips to duel with hers. Damon's hands were on her hips pulling them closer to press against his.

Elena moaned at the friction as Damon reached further down grabbing her ass and squeezing with one hand and tangling his other hand in her hair. Walking her backwards, he pressed her against the fridge.

"Damon," Elena moaned. Elena moaning his name did things to him.

"Fuck, Elena," he moaned pulling one leg around his hips.

"We need to stop.." Elena claimed as Damon was kissing her neck. "They'll hear us.." she said a little awkwardly as Damon backed away, but not too far.

"Okay," he agreed being an actual gentleman. Leaning in, he pressed his lips softly against hers before pulling away.

"So," Elena began.

"So.." he smirked.

"Where _did_ you learn how to cook? Be honest," She chuckled nervously. He sighed letting go of her waist and fetching a cup to get her a glass of water.

"When my father was away on business trips, Mother would teach Stefan and I how to cook," he shrugged.

"Well your mother knows what she was doing," Elena chuckled just as the front door burst open.

"Ric?" Damon asked. Elena gasped. Ric was covered in blood.

"They're here," he claimed quite shakily.

 ***Hey y'all I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for that! I'm trying to get this under control! I hope you liked the chapter! Please review and let me know whose blood you think is Alaric covered with? Jenna's, Caroline's, Liz's, Stefan's or his own? Thank you for being patient!**

 **PS: PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! If you like glee and wemma you will love the story! I need reviews as well to know if it is good or not so please let me know! I would greatly appreciate it! Delena chapters and stories will definitely still be uploaded, but please check out my new story! Thank you! -Syd***

 **2575 words**


End file.
